Goodnight Sammy
by SymmetricallyImperfect
Summary: Teen!Chesters, Rated M for M/M. Sam has a nightmare and as Dean comforts him, Sam's feelings for Dean come out. Only, to Sam's surprise, Dean feels the same way.


_Dean. Sam could see him; he was coming closer towards him. He tried to call out but as much as he tried he couldn't get the words to form. As soon as Dean approached him Sam could tell there was something wrong, his shirt was torn and his jacket was bloodied. _

"_Dean?" Sam choked out. But Dean just laughed. The laugh didn't sound at all like his Dean, Sam thought. _

"_Of course it's me Sammy. Who else would I be? Who else would be stupid enough to keep coming back to you? Sam Winchester a pathetic, cowardly excuse for a brother, for a hunter._

_Sam brought his hands up to his ear, trying to block Dean out, "Stop it. You are not my brother. My brother loves me, he wouldn't-"_

"_Wouldn't what?" The fake Dean begun "Wouldn't tell you the truth, how I can't bear to look at you? How the only reason I put up with you is because dad forces me too? How if you hadn't of been born, mom would never of died?"_

"_Dean please" Sam whimpered "This isn't you talking."_

_The fake Dean laughed again "Aw look at little Sammy, how smart you are child." The fake Dean continued laughing and brought his face right up to Sam's, flicking back his eyes and revealing a set of pale yellow ones._

Sam woke up screaming and calling out for Dean, who rushed to his side immediately. "Sammy? It's okay, I'm here." Dean sat on the bed beside Sam and wrapped his arms securely around him "I'm here."

Sam started to sob silently and clung tightly to Dean's night shirt "I..I'm s..sorry..De..Dean, it's a..all my fa..fault.. m..mom.. a.. all of i.. it"

"Sam Winchester, listen to me. None, okay, nothing is your fault." Dean spoke calmly as he brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Sam's eyes. "No one blames you for _anything_."

Sam started to chew on his bottom lip and looked up at Dean, "Dean?" Sam's voice quivered; Dean could tell the nightmare was still affecting his little brother.

"Yes Sammy?" He pulled the younger Winchester closer to his chest.

"Can you sleep with me in my bed tonight?" Once again Dean could hear the raw vulnerability in Sam's voice, how could say no to that?

"Of course I will, I'll always be by your side Sammy, for as long as you need me" Dean replied, climbing under the covers and holding Sam to his chest.

"Goodnight Dean" Sam whispered, clinging tightly on to Dean's night shirt.

"Goodnight Sammy" He whispered, placing a soft kiss on Sam's forehead.

As he pulled away, Dean caught Sam looking up at him intently with wide eyes. He slowly dipped his head lower, keeping eye contact with Sam the whole time. Dean pushed his lips against his younger brothers, joining them together. Dean could feel Sam's heartbeat quicken beneath him, his own was beating in a fast symmetry. In the back of his mind Dean knew this was wrong, Sam was his brother and he was only fifteen at that, but that didn't matter to him right now. All he cared about at that moment was the way Sam's lips felt soft and warm against his own, the way Sam seemed to curve his body perfectly around Dean's.

To Dean the kiss felt like an eternity, however all of a sudden his senses snapped back and he felt Sam's growing member pressing against his leg. Dean pulled away as though he had been burnt. "Sammy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of... you were vulnerable...I" Dean rambled, only to be cut off by Sam putting his index over Dean's mouth.

"Dean, did you feel me pull away?" Sam asked. He was taking this remarkable well, Dean thought, for a kid that just got kissed by his brother and should be freaking out right now.

"Sam I… Wait, what?" Dean was confused, Sam didn't mean? No of course he didn't, why would he feel the same way. Dean's feelings were wrong and he was kidding himself to think that Sam felt the same way.

"I said," Sam began, the tone of his voice portraying him to Dean as someone a lot older than fifteen "Did you feel me pull away? No you didn't. I love you Dean, in ways that I shouldn't but I never thought that you would feel the same."

A voice in the back of Dean's mind told him they were heading into dangerous waters but he chose to ignore it. "Sammy we can't it's not right, you don't know how you feel. You're too yo-" Dean started but Sam interrupted.

"Too young? You are _exactly _like dad you know that? I know that I love you and if you feel the same way then why should we care what other people think?"

Dean didn't reply. All he wanted to do was to kiss his brother again, to make him his, but he knew he couldn't. Sam was dependent of Dean, he had always been, but that was all it could be. Dean couldn't drag his brother down into a dark and twisted relationship; he loved him too much.

"You do love me don't you Dean?" Sam's voice went quiet and lowered his gaze to the floor. Dean could tell he had mistaken his silence.

"Dammit Sammy, of course I love you." Dean sighed; he was going to regret this but he couldn't hold back any longer. "Are you sure you want this?"

Sam raised his head and nodded, he looked directly at Dean; the raw emotion in his eyes was evident.

"Lie back, make sure you're comfortable." Dean commanded as he gently laid himself over Sam, taking care not to put his full weight on him.

Dean tilted his head downwards and kissed Sam again. This time Dean was going to go slow, he wanted to make it special for Sam, wanted to show his little brother just how much he meant to him. After five minutes of kissing Sam and feeling his brother slowly come undone beneath him, Dean decided to try and move things on. He gently nipped at Sam's bottom lip, subtly asking for access. Sam parted his lips wantonly and moaned softly when Dean flicked his tongue across the roof of his mouth; he had wanted this for a while now and there was only so long that a teenage boy's hormones could hold out for.

"Dean please" Sam made a muffled plea against Dean's mouth; he could already feel his boxer shorts getting tighter.

Dean's arousal heightened at the sound of Sam pleading, he pulled away briefly from Sam's lips to pull off the younger Winchester's night shirt. Returning back to Sam Dean started to trail his kisses along Sam's jawline and down his chest. He could feel Sam's hands tugging at the hem of Dean's t-shirt, while still kissing Sam, Dean guided his brother as he pulled his own t-shirt off. Dean could feel his brother's hands run along his defined chest and it was his turn to let out a breathy moan.

Dean kept moving down, placing butterfly kisses, and the odd nip here and there, along Sam's stomach. He paused momentarily when he reached the waistband of Sam boxers. Dean took this moment to reach out and find Sam's hand; it was gripped tight to the bed sheet; clammy and warm. He laced his fingers through Sam's own and raised his head to meet Sam's gaze.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Dean."

Dean smiled warmly, for the first time in a long time Sam noted, and pulled their entwined hands to his mouth, kissing the tips of Sam's knuckles. He brought his free hand down to the waistband of Sam's boxer shorts and removed them swiftly.

Sam's erection bobbed angrily, smearing pre-come over the both of them. Dean wrapped his hand around the base and began to pump up and down, coating his fingers in pre-come. Sam's breathing became shallow and he could feel deep pleasure pool at the bottom of his stomach, he wasn't going to last long. Dean could sense this and so he shuffled lower down Sam's body and lapped his tongue over the tip Sam's cock.

"Oh fuck." Sam bucked his hips and screwed his eyes shut. "Should I even ask how you became so good at this?"

Dean chuckled "What, you seriously think with my level of hotness I only attract chicks?"

Sam started to reply however Dean chose that moment to take Sam whole in his mouth and any words that has been on the tip of Sam's tongue had been eradicated as his mind went blank.

"D.. Dean.. Oh god.." A string of words tumbled out of Sam's mouth and upon hearing his Sammy turn into a mumbling wreck Dean shivered with lust. With one last flick of Dean's tongue Sam spilled down his brother's throat, still clinging tightly onto Dean's hand.

Sam exhaled deeply in a post blow job haze, he briefly registered Dean shuffling up the length of the bed and sitting beside him, his back against the wall.

"I take it that was the first time someone ever…" Dean trailed off.

Sam nodded and bit his bottom lip "Don't laugh, it's pathetic I know."

Dean brought his spare hand, Sam still hadn't unlaced his fingers from the other, up to cup Sam's face and kissed him softly. "You're not pathetic, and anyway I'm glad. If anyone is able to give you everything you deserve, then it's me."

Sam scoffed under his breath and pulled away slightly.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Dean was curious; Sam had been fine five minutes before.

"You act like I'm something special, you could have anyone Dean. So why would you want me when you could have some pretty blonde?" Sam continued chewing his lip; he really should just shut up now.

Dean starred at Sam, he loved Sam more than anything on earth but sometimes he could be a real drama queen. "Sammy do you honestly think I want to spend the rest of with some dumb blonde? Okay so maybe I fool around with girls like that but that doesn't mean I love any of them. I love you, and only you."

"You really mean that?" Sam's slid back over to Dean, maybe he had overreacted a little.

"Of course I do." Dean pulled Sam on to his lap so that Sam was straddling him. "Bitch"

Sam smiled and nestled against Dean's bare chest, "Jerk" he taunted back.

"Goodnight Sammy." Dean murmured as wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed the crown of his head.


End file.
